


Spoiling Supper

by Avathyst



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bottom Roxy, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Sex, Hickies, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Top Jane, Vaginal Fingering, cis girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avathyst/pseuds/Avathyst
Summary: Roxy can't help but distract her beautiful business babe girlfriend. Jane is glad for the distraction.





	Spoiling Supper

If there was one thing Roxy knew, it was that she loved Jane. She was reasonably sure she always had in some way or another. Jane had always been there for her, and Roxy would forever be there for Jane.

The two met when they were very young. Both talked ever since, eventually growing into adults together. Jane was a shy girl, despite it all. She was always polite, even when dealt a bad hand. But Jane was no pushover.

As the heiress to a baking fortune, Jane had to be fierce. Roxy adored the power Jane could exert with even the simplest of gestures. But after all this time, she hadn’t changed a bit. She was the same kind-hearted girl Roxy fell in love with all those years ago.

“Hey babe,” Jane piped up. “You’ve been staring at me for ten minutes.”

Roxy sputtered, eyes darting in either direction. Had it been ten minutes?

Words failed to come to her. She wanted to say something suave, but the tank was empty.

Jane snickered, face scrunching up into the cutest little ball. “You dork! What was twisting your bogging so hard, Rolal?”

“I was, uh-” Roxy started, stuttering all the while. “I was not thinking about how lucky I am to have you, nor how hopelessly in love I am. No sir.”

Roxy’s cheeks flushed, and it had nothing to do with the temperature. A cold breeze filtered in through Jane’s office window. The room was huge, filled with bookshelves lined with cookbooks.

“Well, I hope not! Lest I have to smooch your darling cheeks,” Jane laughed. She took her hand away from the paperwork; instead, resting it on Roxy’s thigh.

“I’d hate to interrupt such a powerful, sexy business babe,” Roxy replied, teasing her fingers over the back of Jane’s hand. “Not on such an important day.”

“I think I could pencil you in,” Jane said, standing to her feet. “How does four fifteen sound?”

Roxy kicked her heels sitting on the edge of the desk. “I was kinda hoping for right now?” She asked with a sly grin on her face. 

“Babe, it is four fifteen,” Jane laughed.

“Oh,” Roxy said in a sheepish tone. “I knew that!”

Jane couldn’t help but laugh. Roxy loved her giggle; it was so sweet and warm. The way Jane’s cheeks crinkled was enough to melt Roxy’s cotton candy heart. But there was something else on Jane’s mind.

“Babe, you look so yummy that I should make you our new treat,” Jane giggled. One foot in front of the other, Jane moved closer. Like a predator stalking its prey, she stepped ever forward. Jane’s suit was crisp and professional, belying her intimidating aura.

Roxy looked very different. Her bubblegum attire was both extravagant and tacky. When one is dating an international businesswoman, one can wear whatever one wants. Sometimes Roxy could take that a bit too far though.

“Well, I am a snack,” Roxy purred. Her knees spread wide, allowing Jane to get closer. Jane took her up on this offer.

Jane stood in front of her girlfriend, pressing their bodies together. “Then you won’t mind if I take a little bite then, would you?” Her voice dropped to a sultry tone, a tone that Roxy would die for in a heartbeat. Jane’s hands ran up Roxy’s thigh, teasing the skirt up as well.

“Don’t spoil your supper, sweetcheeks,” Roxy winked.

Jane licked her lips, eyes trailing up and down Roxy’s body. Slowly, her body swayed to a tune no one else could hear. The sweetest smile danced across her face. Roxy couldn’t believe how much she loved this woman.

Roxy reached around, fiddling with the buttons on Jane’s suit. She began to sway in time with Jane. It took Roxy a minute to unbutton the blazer, but Jane encouraged her the entire time.

Jane slipped her suit jacket off, making quick work of her blouse as well. Standing in front of Roxy, Jane was only dressed in a pencil skirt and a lace bra. Roxy was utterly impressed, as always. She couldn’t take her eyes off Jane.

No one could take their eyes off Jane. Roxy leaned back on the desk, taking in every inch that she could. It turns out that Jane wasn’t nearly happy with looking, because she stepped closer, hands exploring Roxy’s body. Jane leaned in, pressing her lips against Roxy’s neck.

Breath catching, Roxy let out a whimpering moan. Her back arched, pressing into Jane as much as possible. Acting involuntarily, Roxy presented her neck.

“Such a needy little girl,” Jane whispered with her hands on Roxy’s waist. “Do you want me that bad?”

“Yeah,” mumbled Roxy. “Yeah, I want you.”

With a grin, Jane leaned closer, her lips hovering dangerously close to Roxy’s ear. “What do you want me to do to you?” Her voice was not more than a whisper. Roxy’s heart pounded, warmth coursing through her body. Jane always knew just what to say. 

“I want you to fuck me, right here on your desk,” Roxy moaned. “I want you inside me.”

“I can do that,” Jane whispered, letting out a little giggle. Tired of talking, Jane bit into Roxy’s neck. The bite left a bruise but brought such a lovely moan out of Roxy. Jane gripped her thighs, dragging her even closer.

Jane let her fingers do the talking, slipping under Roxy’s skirt. As deftly as she could, she slid Roxy’s panties off, holding her legs up. Roxy loved the way Jane moved her around however she wanted. It made her feel like she was just Jane’s toy.

Roxy kept her legs spread, giving Jane a magnificent view. But Jane was still not one to settle for just visuals. Her hand ran down the length of Roxy’s thigh, feeling every inch of her skin. This sensation was almost enough to distract from the edge of the desk pressing into her ass. Almost.

“I don’t know how I get any work done with you around,” Jane whispered.

Rubbing at Roxy’s clit, Jane had already earned a moan, but she wanted more. Jane leaned in, biting at Roxy’s neck again. This time, her hand was between the two of them, rubbing at Roxy’s folds. Every sensation amplified Roxy’s groans.

Slowly, Jane’s middle finger pushed into Roxy’s cunt, sliding in down to the knuckle. Roxy only flinched, breath catching her throat. With a bit of pressure, Jane could draw out a moan whenever she wanted. Her finger twisted, feeling around inside Roxy.

“So tight,” Jane muttered as she continued. “I wonder if I can get a second finger in you.” Her ring finger pushed against the other, taking a little more effort. Gradually, Roxy’s walls let up, letting her fingers in. 

“Good girl,” Jane growled, her voice enough to send a shiver up Roxy’s spine. 

Jane’s fingers curled, her palm pressed against Roxy’s clit. This motion drove Roxy crazy, her thighs wrapped around Jane. 

“Please, Babe,” Roxy moaned. “Harder.”

And who was Jane to argue? She pulled back with her fingers, only to drive them back in again. This time, Jane tried to press in farther, curling her fingers upwards. She adored the look this brought out on Roxy; it was a look of absolute admiration.

“God, yes!” Roxy moaned.

Jane shushed her. “You never know if someone might walk in, do you, babe?”

“Screw them! Fuck me, Janey,” Roxy moaned. 

“As you wish, sweetheart.”

Pressing forward again, Jane bit into Roxy’s neck. Her fingers moved faster than ever, scissoring apart. With her palm on Roxy’s clit, it wasn’t long before she hit her first orgasm. Even less time after that came a second. Euphoria rushed through Roxy’s body, her back arching into the pressure. Every second, her hips rolled, and she clenched Jane tighter.

“Please, please, please,” Roxy groaned. “Janey, I love you!”

“Love you too, Rolal,” Jane panted.

After a few more orgasms, Jane began to slow. Her fingers slid out with a pop, a string of slick still connecting them. With a sly grin, Jane lifted her fingers up to Roxy’s mouth.

Without a second thought, Roxy wrapped her lips around the fingers. She could taste herself all over Jane. Her tongue wrapped around, making sure to get every last drop.

“As much as I love watching this, and trust me I love it, I do have work to do,” Jane mumbled.

“Can I at least slip under your desk,” Roxy panted. “I want to return the favor.”

“Wait till we get home, babe,” replied Jane. “That way I have all the time in the world for you.”

Roxy pouted, leaning back on the desk. “Fine! But I am going to make you the happiest business babe in the world tonight. That’s the Rolal guarantee!”

Jane laughed, picking up Roxy’s panties with her foot. “Trust me, you already have. Besides, I wasn’t joking about spoiling your appetite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Glad you read through! If you liked the fic please let me know!  
> I do writing commissions so if you want something you can find the details and my personal blog Here: http://avathyst.tumblr.com/post/171777978281/hello-my-name-is-ava-and-i-am-a-trans-writer-and
> 
> Like and comment if you liked it, I love to hear from you!!


End file.
